Different Dimension Nikka's Crazy Dream
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: I dreamt this crazy but awesome dream June 19th 2005. When I woke up from this dream I immediately typed it up and tweaked it a bit by using the YGO characters. You'll have to figure out which YGO character is playing the role as u read. Enjoy and pleas
1. Chapter 1

Different Dimension - Nikka's Crazy Dream 

I dreamt this crazy but awesome dream June 19th 2005. When I woke up from this dream I first of all told my dad and best bud about it then I typed my dream up right away. Two days after the dream I decided to tweaked my dream a bit and put the Yugioh characters in place of the characters I imagined in my dream. Here's a list of the characters that I dreamt you will have to figure out which YGO character is playing the role as u read. This dream... or should I say fanfiction is an action/adventure/and romance. Enjoy and please R&R.

Characters in my dream excluding me:

Mystery Man

Lady

Detective

Painting Thief, which is also a murder.

Husband and Wife (and child)

Police Officer

It was almost 11:00 when I hopped into bed. Upstairs you can hear Terminator 3 being played because of the base of the surround sound. Saying my prayers and relaxing my mind I drift into a peaceful sleep...

I dreamt this dream that I was in a swimming pool, without any clothes on, in a different dimension, in this dimension the pool was located in the middle of a city. Anyway back at the pool I was filled with waves of emotion both embarrassed and upset. Embarrassed that I'm in this dimension looking like a freak, without clothes on or with me. Upset because of the mystery man. He was the one that pushed me in the portal to this world.

As I thought about what happened to me in the last couple of minuets there was one thought that lingered in my mind. And that was to find that freak that put me in this situation. And after that force him to take me back to my home.

My mission was set, but the only problem was getting out of the pool without the people thinking I was a crazy.

Luckily a petite young woman with long brown hair, pale skin, and gray eyes was coming to swim in this pool. She spotted me at this awful state and she felt sorry for me. She draped a towel around me and took me to the mall buying me an 1800's dress.

"Thank you so much miss,"

"No problem," smiled the lady, "I'm just happy I came here before anybody else," I thanked her again for her hospitality and then I was off to find that man who took me to this dimension not prepared.

After long hours of searching I saw him wearing a black cape like Zorro, the hood covering his head. He spotted me and ran. I ran to catch up on him. He turned to a corner and I followed him, but as soon as I turned the corner he disappeared.

I was so frustrated at myself for letting him get away. Getting mad at myself I sulkily walked formulating a plan to catch him. My walking eventually took me to the ruined side of town next to a big river. The scene was beautiful, excluding the buildings.

When I arrived at this scene it was dark. Across the river was another city the lights on the city was so beautiful it reflected the river. I gazed at it thinking how beautiful this place is but snapped out of my daydream reminding myself that I don't belong here. I continued walking in the area when I spotted a building that had its lights on. Getting pretty cold I went in and to my surprise the man who was in the building was a detective.

Just my luck I thought happily as I confronted the detective and asked him if he'd heard any news about a man dressed in a black cape running around in town. The detective being a young guy with a low IQ, sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt and brown trench coat. The man looked up and said, "No". Bummed I headed out the building and saw there was a second floor on top of the detectives building unoccupied.

Getting so cold I went up to the second story, turned on the lights, and saw tons of beautiful artworks. I was looking around the room admiring the artworks when a man with long white hair and a crazed expression in his face came in and asked me in a, gruff voice, what I was doing. I told him I was looking for a place to stay for the night, but the guy wasn't impressed his dark eyes getting colder and colder by the second. Getting freaked out by his dark behavior I stormed out of the building and the same guy followed me with a gun in his hand. Frightened I looked around to see if I could hide but no. Just as I thought that I'd loose all hope a gun magically appeared in my left hand. The guy took his first shot and missed my left arm by a couple on inches. Instinctively I shot him back, but missed. We were shooting, dodging, kicking and screaming at each other. Then the man fell to the ground he was dead. I panicked when I saw what I have committed and ran away from the scene, scared that the detective would call the cops.

Running for dear life I was passing a motel when a, short, young man with wide eyes wearing a pendant stopped my tracks and asked if I was a doctor. I immediately answered to him, "I'm not a doctor but a doctors aide". I saw the expression of relief on his face. I felt bad for lying but it was for survival. The kind man escorted me to a room saying to me that his, "…wife's about to give birth," and they were, "…miles away from the hospital".

I entered the room and he was right I saw 5'9" short brown haired women lying on the bed, in pain. So I sat next to her and told her to breathe. She looked at me with glassy brown eyes and followed exactly what I said. My hands were reached out underneath her opened legs and the baby came out with the cord. Then I let the father in to cut the cord and this happy couple had a beautiful baby boy. I was so excited that I accidentally said out loud, "Alright this is my first time helping someone give birth!" The man looked at me and said, "What?"

"Uh… I mean this is my first time helping someone give birth without the doctor supervising me." The man smiled. Whew almost blew my cover.

After helping the family giving birth to a healthy baby boy I exited the motel by daybreak and headed back to same place I entered. I looked at my now blood stained dress. 'Man I look like a fright,' I thought but immediately brushed it off remembering that I have a mission to complete and I will not give up until I find that man. Well instead of finding him he found me.

He came up to me, took off his cape. He had tri colored hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and navy blue pants. His hand held mine hand saying, "Come on, Nikka, its time to take you home." Looking into his crimson eyes I saw that were all knowing and full of compassion. I balled and put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his strong bronze arms around comforting me.

After I finished that episode we both were heading back to the pool when we were stopped by a short, wearing green, coke-bottled officer. He asked (sigh I have to spoil this one to you cant explain what his voice sounds like. The Officer is Weedle Underwood), "Are you two the ones who time traveled into this dimension?"

The mystery man who was escorting me said, "No," but I immediately interrupted him saying, "Yes we are the ones that time traveled to this city and we're gonna travel back." The officer grinned, "Well you two are not gonna travel back."

Mystery man and I asked, "Why?"

"Because if you do here's why," and he took out a newspaper in the front page was a colored picture of both him and I inside the pool without any clothes on read faced.

"What?" we cried turning a shade red.

The officer grinned even more, knowing that he hit a weak spot, "Yep that's right. Here's the deal if you both don't go back into your time I won't blab to the whole entire city. Just come with me and you two can answer us some questions at the station. But if you refuse I'll make sure my boys and I blabber about your humiliating entrance. So what will it be?"

The mystery man and I thought and made a decision we both fled from the officer and the officer immediately ran to a pedestrian near by to blabber about us. We ran as fast as we could. We could see and hear people laughing at us. We didn't care all we cared about is to get back to the pool into the portal and go back home…

And then I woke up at 11:25 AM trying to go back to sleep to see what happens next. But I didn't get to finish the dream. But that doesn't mean I can make up the ending, right? After this interruption the rest of this fanfiction is what I think would have happened next if I didn't wake up...

...The mystery man and I were running for our lives, his hand clasped in my left hand. As we ran the peoples voices grew louder and louder. We searched high and low for the pool. Finally we found the pool. The mystery man pulled me close and said, "Nikka I know this will sound crazy but in order for us to go back to our world we need to take off our clothing."

"What! That's crazy I'm not gonna..." The mystery man kissed me then he looked into my amber eyes, "Nikka, please trust me on this."

I turned a shade red then I returned the kiss more passionate. After we kissed we both took off our clothes. The people were behind us and the laughed jeered and some women covered their children's eyes. I turned around to see the husband and wife with their child staring at me and the detective red faced. The officer stepped up from the crowd, "Sir, madam, please put back your clothes on."

The wind picked up and lightning flashed I turned to the mystery man frightened. He looked at me, "It's gonna be alright, Nikka," he smiled and we both jumped into the water hand in hand...

And that's when I should have woke up.

The passion the drama the romance. Wow I didn't know I had that kind of mind.

Whew, that's a lot of typing. Needed to make sure I had all the details. Did u figure out which characters were being played by? When I dreamt this I didn't dream the Yugioh characters. T.T I wish I did though. Here's my question to your guys, who've read my wacky dream. Did anybody have a dream similar to that one? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Different Dimension - Nikka's Crazy Dream Hmm… Now that I'm thinking about it the title should be called Different dimensions not Different Dimension. Chapter 2 "What a crazy dream," murmured Nikka as she felt her pajamas. She smiled, "Just a crazy..." then a chill ran down her spine as she felt something-warm crush across her cheek. Nikka slowly turned her body around and saw a man sleep next to her. She stared at him and saw that he was her hand. "Mystery Man," she breathed as a flashback rendered her mind; she leaning her head on his shoulder, his strong tan arms comforting her. Still staring at the body she remembers a certain scene when they both were in the different dimension. "Nikka I know this will sound crazy but in order for us to go back to our world we need to take off our clothing." "What! That's crazy I'm not gonna..." The mystery man kissed me then he looked into her amber eyes, "Nikka, please trust me on this." Nikka put her hand on her lip, 'That kiss was kind of... nice,' she thought then something dawned on her, 'Wait a minuet I'm here in my world in my Pajamas and this stranger is here next to me, without any clothes on. Am I really dreaming or is her really here?' As she was pondering she didn't notice hi wake up until she saw crimson eyes staring at her. "Yikes!" and she fell off the bed. The man blinked then realizing what a fright he was he immediately grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it around him, red with embarrassment. "This is just a dream," chanted Nikka eyes closed shut curled up in the corner of the room, "This is just a dream, I'll wake up soon. This is just a dream." As she continued chanting a hand grabbed her left hand. She stopped and looked up. The same man was still here this time kneeling next to her, "Nikka," "Is it really you?" she questioned eyes getting glassy. He nodded maneuvering closer to her. They were about to kiss when somebody knocked the bedroom door, "Nikka are you ok?" "Yes, I'm alright, Cora," "Are you sure?" questioned Cora worried that her best bud was injured. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just got freaked out by a spider, that's all," "Ok," was the reply but unsure, "I'm going to town need anything?" "Nope I'm fine thanx." And Nikka heard footsteps going up and then the closing of the door. Nikka turned back to see if he was still there. And sure enough he was. "It really is you, you are here," choked Nikka as she placed her head on top of his shoulder. The man lifted her head to see her beautiful amber eyes. She smiled and they both kissed. 


End file.
